CASE FILE X910138267473
by Amanda9
Summary: the boys help on a case that could cost them dearly. Part of Jupitor Series Please R
1. Page 1

CASE FILE X.910138267473

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

Rating: PG-13 strong language. 

Summary: Helping on this case could cost the boys dearly. 

Note: in my world season 9 doesn't exist…..or at least not like it is on television. 

Date Finished: March 12, 2002

** __**

These are the accounts given concerning the events of December 10th to the 13th of 2001. These were given on December 14th of 2001 at the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington D.C. to agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes: X Files. 

Medical documents attached.

Anderea Jupitor 

Lone Gunmen Headquarters

"You can't be serious! This occult B.S. is your department, not ours," Frohike threw his hands up.

For being conspiracy theorists they aren't the most open-minded group of men. If it doesn't involve the government they just don't want to hear it. 

"But since the F.B.I. and I aren't of speaking terms, I really need you guys' help on this," Mulder was almost pleading with them. Since he was no longer an agent he seemed more determined to solve the cases that still managed to cross his path. 

"We respect you Mulder, we really do. It's just that….." Byers always looks for the softest way to knock someone down.

"The whole idea is too fucking nuts!" Langly always has a beautiful way with words.

Mulder continued to plea, "But these women are turning up dead. They're found lying among trees days after they go missing," he spread a folder of pictures across the table, all young women. 

Langly still couldn't believe the whole idea, "But Vampires? Come on man."

I'm usually quiet during these meetings, same with Jimmy, but I couldn't let them not help, "What kind of help do you need?"

They all turned to me. 

"What? These women are dying. Isn't that an important enough reason to help? Even if you don't believe in the possibilities," I couldn't help it. I was so frustrated with them over this. 

Mulder smiled. I think it was having someone on his side, and I sounded like him. According to the stories I've heard from Agent Scully. 

The three gunmen thought over my rational. The morals surly effected Byers at least.

Sure enough he nodded, "These women are dying and we owe it to find out why."

"And I'm sure we owe Mulder for something," Frohike too agrees.

Langly sighed heavily. He wasn't going to be fun on this endeavour. I could only imagine. 

A smile of triumph crossed the ex-agent's face. It does always feel good to get them to do something for you, especially since they don't want to. 

****

LGM VAN

Highway

"I can't believe we're actually taking this seriously," Langly hadn't stopped complaining since we pulled out of the alley. 

"Just what is so unbelievable?" I couldn't handle him acting like this. He was whining, more than usual. And it wasn't just whining, it was comments directed at me. 

"Don't tell me you buy into this whole vampire joke," Langly laughed at me.

"And what if I do?" I crossed my arms over my chest. It was definitely cold in the back of the van, and it had nothing to do with the weather. Usually we're cuddling at least, but there was this coldness, a vast gap between us. Like he was done with me and worst of all didn't care. 

He shook his head at me, "If you do I swear you're—"

"I'm what Langly?" I haven't called him that since we started together, "Say it." I don't know what I was more, angry or hurt. But what I do know is that I really hate fighting and felt bad for Jimmy who had a ringside seat.

"Well, for starters, fucking stupid!" he hissed.

His words hit me as if he had physically hit me. I almost wish he had instead. Those bruises go away. 

The van stopped sharply, "Rest stop," Frohike announced. 

Langly leaped from the van without so much as a word.

"You want anything?" Jimmy asked before he and Byers also left. 

I shook my head, leaving uncle and I alone. 

"You ok kid?" he turned around to ask. 

"Fine," the cracking in my voice betrayed the truth. And I knew he had heard everything, it is just a van after all, "Mind if I sit up front?"

I sniffled as I slide in next to him. 

"You sure you're alright darlin'?" he put his arm around me as my head settled on his shoulder. He might look gruffy and sleazy, but he really is a teddy bear of a guy. Cuddly and secure. 

Uncle patted my shoulder, "Langly can be a real dumb-ass. He just doesn't think before he speaks."

"Yeah," I choked out an agreement before tears streaked my face. I hate being the stereotypical emotional girl, but sometimes it gets the best of me. And is usually for very good reason. Like that week when I found out….oh nevermind. 

The motion of the van must have lulled me to sleep because the next thing I remember is from a dream…..

I was running through the woods, like something was pulling me along. I stopped at a clearance. There was a man standing, waiting for me. He was as tall as Jimmy with the same hair, only black. And he seemed slimmer. His eyes were mesmerising. A misty blue. I couldn't help but stare into them. He slowly moved closer, drawing me in. He didn't speak, just watched me as I walked closer and closer to him……..

*CRASH *

"Opps, sorry," Jimmy had dropped something in the back. The van had stopped and it was parked by a cabin. We were there. 

"Did I wake you up?" he asked apologetically, "Frohike told me to be quiet and to let you sleep."

"No, it's okay Jimmy," I stretched and yawned a little. I had been curled up across the front seat. "Do you need any help?"

"Not if you don't tell Langly I dropped one of his computer thingys," he half smiled in a hang dog expression. 

"Okay, promise," I smiled back before sliding out of the seat and face to face with a strange man. I jumped back.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he apologised.

"It's alright," I was staring at him. He seemed so oddly familiar to me. 

"Nigel Ramanga. I operate this place, and wanted to met who was staying in this cabin," he blurted out in almost one breath. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where. "You are?"

"Anderea," I caught myself staring at him, "I'll get my uncle." I excused myself as best I could. I didn't feel much like myself, more like someone was interfering. If that makes any sense. "Uncle 'Hike," I called him when I stepped into the cabin, "The head huncho is outside." We were out there to investigate him and the resort after all.

"Does he have fangs and a cape?" Langly replied snidely from behind a box.

"Just finish unpacking the equipment," Frohike ordered as he picked up a small electronic devise before going out to meet Nigel.

I watched from the side window for a moment before I recognised him. He looked so much like the male from my dream. But that'd be impossible. Just as I thought it, he glanced up at where I was, like he heard me identify him. He could have been just looking at the cabin, but it felt like he was centring in on me. 


	2. Page 2

-----PART TWO--------

The rest of the evening had Jimmy and I standing on the sidelines as the three played with their toys. Jimmy was there, more or less for brawn, I was usually wanted. But this time was different, I was the nascence. Feeling like that was effecting me deeply. A haze of blackness was seeping into me again, it was scarily familiar. 

"We'll take surveillance shifts," Frohike set out the plan, "Since I told that Nigel we were astronomers that'll cover the equipment." I couldn't tell if he was talking to everyone, just the gunmen or himself. 

"I'll take the first shift," Langly pulled on his coat.

Byers turned to me, "You should take the bedroom, that way we won't disturb you," he smiled his usual warm grin that matched his eyes.

I know he was just being thoughtful, but I felt like I was being banished. The way it sounded to me was, 'take the bedroom so you don't get in the way.' So I half smiled and got out of their way.

"Don't forget your garlic," Langly got one last shot ion before he stepped out onto the deck. 

I still didn't know if he was either hurting me or pissing me off more. I just know it made me a mess. I choked out a "Night" before tears fell down my cheeks. I threw myself face down on the bed, crying into the pillow. I could only think about how much no one wanted me around. And how much better it would be if I didn't exist. And even how easy it would be to leave this, one bottle of pills or a quick slice. The dark thoughts completely filled my head as I fell into sleep, into again into another dream.

It was like the dream from the van. Only this started earlier....

I stormed out of the cabin and into the woods. Cold tears were falling down my face. It was dark and cold, just dim stars in the black night sky. This time I was being called. My name was being whispered in my ears only with no one around. I was running to the same clearing as before, through the patches of trees and along a beaten path. This time *he * wasn't waiting for me, but appeared behind me. 

"Anderea. Let me make you happy," It was Nigel's hot breath in my ear and on my neck, "I want you around Anderea. I want YOU."

He sent shivers through my body. I could feel his presence as his hands caressed the side of my body and side of my neck. 

"Living is easier at night," he went from one ear to the next, "Let me take you away from the pain. Let me take you away to the middle of the night."

It was the most intense, erotic dream experience.

Waking up I could barely remember where I was, or that I was alone. It was so vivid it was spooky. I left the room, intending to share the bizarre dream with Langly. Mostly because it creeped me out, and because I always share things with him and wanted him to tell me it was alright. And I was afraid of how tempting his offer was. But when I walked into the living room area, he was curled up in a blanket. 

"You should really invest in a real coat," Byers told the chattering bundle, "You wouldn't get chills like this." He handed him a cup of hot coffee. 

"Or if we weren't on some stupid no where assignment in the middle of no where I wouldn't get sick," Langly's glare must have been as cold as he felt, since it made me shutter.

----------

Since the morning had continued much in the same way the rest of the case was going, me being the problem, I thought it best to blend into the background as much as possible. The rest of the day continued almost normally. The guys were routinely checking all the equipment, Langly was still whining and they were all in some way stumbling over Jimmy. I figured that's how it must have been before I existed in their world, since none of them noticed I was there. So alone I sat, ignored all but with this creepy feeling that someone was still watching me.

It wasn't until after dark and after the wireless connection disconnected that anyone remembered I was there. 

"Just perfect," Langly turned toward me, "Now we don't have decent communications with the real world."

"That's right Langly, it's my fault! It's all been me," I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I begged you and dragged you off away from your real world. So you can just stop your goddamn whining!" I didn't even stop there, "_Real world_ ha! Is that what you call those RP games you're always playing with your virtual _friends_?" Yes, I was extremely angry. He had been blaming me for everything.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'd rather be playing D&D with virtual space than have to be out here on this stupid fucking vampire hunt with you! I can't believe I've put up with you! You're not worth the time I've spent on you. You're not worth anything. If you weren't Frohike's niece I wouldn't have kept you around so long! The only good thing about you has been the sex and even that isn't worth keeping you around," Langly wasn't screaming, he seemed so calm. It wasn't like him at all. 

No matter if it was his words or not, it killed me. I ran out of the cabin into the cold night. Wishing with everything I had that I had succeeded in dying before, anything to avoid this pain now. Tears ran down my cheeks. They bit at me from the cold as I ran deeper into the woods. I wasn't thinking of where I was going or that I was running into strange woods at night. My mind had gone blank, a black cloud covering me. I had stopped in a clearing. Maybe twelve feet round, encircled by trees. There was no clear break in the trees to enter or exit. I stayed standing near the centre, waiting….. 

"Anderea," the whispering of my name filled the empty space, "You came to me." Slowly the voice became clearer along with its direction and owner. "Anderea my dear," Nigel's voice and hands came from behind me, one wrapped around my stomach and the other wiped the tears from my cheeks.

His body was cold against me, colder than the degree outside would explain. 

"Let me take you away from here," his breath felt hot, but left no steam in the air just goose-bumps on my neck.

"I can't go with you," I struggled to deny him.

"He doesn't want you, not like I do," his lips brushed my ear.

"…but he loves me….." my throat was tight and dry. I could have cried out if I felt that I was physically able to.

"The truth," Nigel's hands slowly moved upward, "he never really wanted you. He said it himself."

His words hurt, confirming what was already in my head. His hands soothed me, feeling that I was wanted.

"Does he ever tell you how exquisite you are?" his fingers slowly traced my lips, "soft lips," over my breasts, "full bust," and along my neck, "curved neck." His lips soon replaced his fingers on my neck.

Tears fell from my eyes, "I love him," I choked on my words.

"But he hurts you, and will keep hurting you," he was trying to convince me, "Don't you want to get away from the pain? I can take you away from it. Keep you away from it. Anderea come with me."

"Where?" my head felt light and hazy, "How?"

"Just let me taste you."


	3. Page 3

-----PART THREE------

****

James "Jimmy" Bond

I was pretty surprised by it all. I had never heard Langly talk to Anderea like that. And I can't really blame her for running off like that… but it scared me. We were in the middle of a strange forest and she doesn't seem like the outdoorsy type. So I ran out after her, it was almost right away, but there was no sight of her. Not even a footprint or the sound of her running. It was a really creepy 'cause it was so quiet.

"I can't see her outside," I told the guys, "She might get lost out there," I was staring Langly down. Anderea's a sweet girl and he had no right to say things like that to her. And of course I was worried about her.

"Let's break up to go look for her," Byers was already pulling on his coat.

"If anything happens to her hippie, I'll see to it personally that the same thing happens to you," Frohike's glare could have eaten right through him as he slammed the cabin door after himself. I'm pretty sure we were all feeling that way. 

"I'll go with him. Langly at least try to be helpful and go look for her with Jimmy," Byers was un-normally angry as he followed after Frohike. Personally I think it's because he really likes Anderea, you know 'more than a friend'. Sort of a crush. I know he wouldn't really act on it, 'cause of Langly and he still loves someone else. Oh I really shouldn't have said all this. You won't tell Byers, will ya?

Well, back to what happened, Langly was real quiet and when he looked at me he was real sad. Nothing like how emotionless he was earlier to her. 

"I don't know why I said all those things to her," he sat, sort of glassy eyed, staring off blankly at a wall of the cabin, "I do love her." He dropped his face into his hands. I'm not sure if he was crying or not, but it was really weird just standing there when he was upset.

"We should look for her," I didn't want to see him cry or I'd cry.

He just nodded without looking up. He looked so sad and helpless. I couldn't help it, I hugged the little guy.

It took him a little longer than I expected before he pushed me away, "Jesus Jimmy! What the hell are you doing?" he straightened his Korn tee and grabbed his coat, "Can we go find her?"

Langly was already out the door before I had finished agreeing. On my way out after him I stopped to grab a flashlight. I was the only one of the guys to think of that. It was pitch black out. And its part of my Boy Scout training, 'Always be Prepared.' That's also why I went back again for a cell phone. You just never know. When I got back outside Langly was already heading into the woods along a worn out trail. 

"Langly wait up. I've got a flashlight," I called after him, but he didn't hear me. I jogged up to him, "Hey Langly." Again no reply, but this time I was sure he wasn't ignoring me, he really didn't hear me. 

I know he'd never been out here before, I mean look at the guy, he's not the outdoorsy type at all. But he was walking like he knew where he was going. So I followed him. 

We walked deeper and deeper into the woods. I could hear Byers and Frohike calling her name out, but Langly was quiet and driven. 

Even without wilderness smarts, he managed to lead us to a small cluster of trees. This is where he snapped back, "Byers! Frohike! She's over here! Anderea's over here!" He called out. 

I couldn't see her, it was really dark, "Where man? Are you sure?" I shone the flashlight around the area. 

"She's in there," he was franticly looking for a break in the trees.

I shone the light into the trees and I saw her. She was laying in the middle of the trees. It was really freaky, there didn't seem to be a break in the trees, but there she was right in the middle of them. Even freakier was that she didn't seem to be moving. 

"Where is she? God help YOU, if she's hurt I'll….." Frohike and Byers came bounding over.

"If she is you won't have to hurt me, it'll kill me," Langly replied as he squeezed between two trees to get to her and the rest of us followed. 

And I was right, she wasn't moving. And kinda looked a little blue, at least far paler than normal. 

"Is she breathing?" I'm not really sure who asked, but Byers crouched down to check by putting his fingers on the side of her neck. 

"Her pulse is weak and she's ice cold," Byers told us as he removed his coat to cover her with it. 

"Derea! Derea! Baby come on, wake up!" Langly dropped to his knees next to her, "Someone do something!" he plead when he felt how cold and still she was. 

"I'll run back to the cabin and call…," Byers began toward the cabin. 

"…I've got the cell," I announced proudly as I held it up to show them. 

"Give it here," Frohike grabbed the phone and began to call Mulder and an ambulance. Langly and Byers both worked on warming Anderea, by rubbing her arms and legs until the Calvary arrived. 

---------------

****

Richard "Ringo" Langly

I remember saying those things to Anderea, but not like it was ME saying them. I don't know if that makes any sense to you…..hell it doesn't make any sense to me. I know I was saying it all, and thought some of it, but it was like someone else was getting me to say it. Like I said, it doesn't make any fucking sense to me. But I do love her.


	4. Page 4

---------PART FOUR----------

****

Jupitor 

The next thing I remember was a blur. There were tons of people crawling all over and I had a pounding headache.

"Derea," Langly was holding me with a blanket over my shoulder, "Guys, she's snapped out of it," His voice had an urgency to it, "hey are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"yeah," my throat was dry and my eyes started to adjust as I saw a pair of people walk over to where I was. My first thought was that they looked like cheap rip-offs of Mulder and Scully. 

The man checked his notes, "Miss Jupitor? I'm agent John Doggett and this is Monica Reyes." They flashed badges at me. He seemed foreign to his suit, very uncomfortable. And she didn't strike me as an F.B.I. agent at all. Her clothing was far too casual, compared to the suits of agent Scully she was a high schooler dressed for the mall. 

"Yes?" the reason these F.B.I. agents were there eluded me. I couldn't really remember anything clearly yet. It was all very hazy. And wasn't it Mulder who sent us here?

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the last few days," Doggett replied, "Are you feeling up to it?"

Before I could reply Frohike popped into view, "Can we back off a bit G-Man, she just came to!?" His face was strained and weak, "You alright darlin'?" He patted my shoulder. Byers too looked distressed and fatigued. I felt guilty for having them this concerned for me. 

"As far as I know, or can remember," I admitted through a half smirk, feeling shy in front of the two strangers. 

  
"Of course," Doggett agreed, "But we are going to need a full statement."

"She'll talk to you when we get back to D.C." Frohike replied with annoyance, he really would have preferred to have Mulder or Scully or both come up instead of these two. These agents he didn't know or fully trust.

The two agents exchanged glances and nodded. 

"Let's get out of here," Frohike seemed edgy being in the same area as a swan of F.B.I., "I wanna make sure you're okay," he gave an evil eye to Langly.

Langly helped me to my feet and over to the van, "You really don't remember everything?"

"Not really," I admitted, "But some of it I do."

"I'm really sorry for that stuff I said," he had a hangdog expression, "I just don't know why I said it, or….."

I stopped walking to look at him, "There was some_thing _interfering."

"The stuff was still…..I didn't…" he didn't know what to say, "You know how I really feel, I…."

I kissed him, "That's why I wouldn't go with him."

He looked at me strangely.

We made up…..

-------------

"….. that's not an important fact to this, is it?" Anderea asked, fidgeting with her hands. She was seated on one side of a fairly large oak desk with Agents Reyes and Doggett on the other. 

"I'm sure we have more than enough," Doggett replied getting a glare from Reyes. He still felt that all these quote-unquote cases were a waste of government time. _Vampires, sure._ He fought as hard as he could not to roll his eyes. 

Anderea nodded. She wanted out of here badly. Never been comfortable in government buildings or employees for that matter. And the fact that the guys weren't allowed to wait for her in the hall disturbed her. Never had good luck with the government. But Mulder and Scully had both assured her that she would be fine.

"Thank you Miss Jupitor," Monica Reyes extended her hand, "Your feelings are very important to understanding this case." She still didn't strike Anderea as an agent, much too touchy-feely. And her partner didn't seem to thrilled with all of her either. 

"I can leave than?" she tried not too seem too anxious to leave as she shook the agent's hand in return.

Doggett nodded as he collected all the papers and such that were spread out over the table. The other agent rose with Anderea as she stood to leave.

She smiled and nodded before all but running out the office door into the cool hallway. She stood there for a moment looked up and down the long corridor. "Which way is it?" she thought to herself as she reached up to scratch the base of her neck. It felt like two small bumps. Mosquito bites? No, they feel more indented. She thought for a moment, than smiled. Langly did make it up to her. She giggled, it couldn't be anything else….. Could it?


	5. References

****

References for _CASE FILE X.910138267473_

****

MUSIC

Bob Dylan's "Love Sick"

http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/songunid/0E8EFDF32305C7B04825696A00096A94

Moby: From "Play"

"Porcelain"

http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/SongUnid/A25477BEC8123F954825691B0010BF8D

"If Things Were Perfect"

http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/SongUnid/A5AC100B985FC07D4825691B000EC116

"The Sky is Broken"

http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/SongUnid/B718DB873864BDC54825691B0010E6F3

****

WEB SITES

Living Vampires 

http://www.net1plus.com/users/vyrdolak/home.htm

Vampyers Only

http://www.vampyres.com/

****

BOOKS

Allan Dundes, ed. The Vampire: a casebook. 1998.

Anthony Masters. The Natural History of the Vampire. 1972.


End file.
